


My Boyfriend, The King of Hell

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: The King of Hell vs. the Mafia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Child Sawada Tsunayoshi, Demon Harry, Demon Harry Potter, Folk Songs - Freeform, Literary References & Allusions, Master of Death Harry Potter, Musical References, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Sawada Nana's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: In one timeline, Nana raised Tsuna as a single mother. Her husband never visited. She never saw him again until Tsuna was fourteen.In this timeline, Nana meets someone. He makes her laugh. He gets along wonderfully with Tsuna. He makes her feel whole again, after so long on her own.There's only one problem...she's afraid to fall in love again.





	1. Chapter 1

Nana sat in the nursery, Tsuna asleep in his tiny bed, and her cell phone in hand. Her eyes were sore, her nose stuffy, and her cheeks were a bit sticky. She forced a laugh, wiping at her cheeks with her sleeve.

 

“Mama’s gonna call your Papa again, Tsu-kun,” Nana said. “Just one more time. Mama knows he’ll answer this time because he loves us,”

 

She typed in his contact name, clicked Call, and listened to it ring.

 

And ring.

 

Ring. Ring. Beep.

 

She grinned, her face lighting up as she waited.

 

“The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, please try again later,”

 

The phone fell into her lap. Tears falling down her cheeks again as she forced herself to laugh instead of cry.

 

“It’s alright Tsu-kun,” Nana said. “Papa’s just busy. He’s a very busy man you know. Very important,”

 

The two-year-old slept on, blissfully unaware of his mother’s slowly breaking heart.

 

Nana woke up to Tsuna trying to fit his tiny blanket over her.

 

“Mama, shh,” Tsuna said, pulling the blanket over her shoulders. “Sleepytime, shhh,”

 

“Shhh,” Nana agreed with a nod. She grabbed Tsuna around his waist and rolled over, cuddling him against her chest and pillowing her arm under his head.

 

“Mama!” Tsuna squealed. “Bad, blanket gone. Mama cold,”

 

Nana giggled into his fluffy brown hair. The two-year-old huffing and shaking his head at her.

 

“Mama loves you Tsu-kun,” Nana said.

 

“Tsu-kun loves Mama!”

 

“Papa loves Tsu-kun too,”

 

“Papa?” Tsuna asked. “Who Papa?”

 

Nana got Tsuna bathed and into clean clothes before taking him downstairs for breakfast.

 

“You’re almost three years old Tsu-kun,” Nana said as she cleaned the shredded fish from the floor. “No more throwing your food,”

 

“Mama no fun,” Tsuna huffed. “Tsu-kun wanna play,”

 

Nana threw the floor fish into the trash. Turning around she saw Tsuna run up the stairs. There was a slip. A tumble. A crash.

 

“MAMA!”

 

Nana ran out of the kitchen.

 

“Tsu-kun!” Nana gathered the screaming toddler into her arms and walked quickly up the stairs. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” Nana said as she grabbed the first aid kit from the hall closet.

 

She brought Tsuna into her room, turning on the light and searching Tsuna’s head for a bump.

 

“It’s okay Tsu-kun,” Nana said. “Where’s it hurt?” What if he had a concussion? What if he took a nap and...and never woke up.

 

“My butt hurts Mama,” Tsuna said.

 

Nana froze. Lowering her hands from Tsuna’s hair with a relieved laugh.

 

“Mama’s got an ice pack in the fridge,” Nana said. “Let’s go get it,”

 

She followed Tsuna as he went slowly down the stairs. She put the first aid kit back in the hall closet. Resting her head against the door she laughed again. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her husband’s number.

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

Ring. Ring. Beep.

 

“Hunny, you wouldn’t guess what happened just now-”

 

“The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, please try again later,”

 

Nana sighed. Slipping her phone back into her pocket, she headed downstairs.

Tsuna sat on the couch with a movie in his lap when Nana entered the living room.

 

“Supers! Supers!” Tsuna chanted. “Please Mama?”

 

Nana smiled, grabbing the superhero movie from his tiny hand.

 

“Of course Tsu-kun!” Nana said as she put the movie in the DVD player.

 

She sat down on the couch, Tsuna cuddled up at her side as the movie played.

 

She took a photo of Tsuna, fast asleep and holding onto her skirt. She sent it to her husband with a smile.

 

‘Message not sent’

 

Nana frowned and sent it again.

 

‘Messgae not sent’

 

She tapped the Call icon.

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

Ring. Ring. Beep.

 

“Hunny, somethings wrong with-”

 

“The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, please try again later,”

 

“My phone,” Nana sighed.

 

She put her phone into her pocket. She picked Tsuna up and carried him up the stairs. She tucked him into bed with a sigh.

 

“Papa loves us Tsu-kun,” Nana said. “Papa loves us,”

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

Ring. Ring. Beep. 

 

“The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, please try again later,”  



	2. Chapter 2

Nana sat on the park bench as Tsuna ran around the playground. She held her cell phone, uncertain if she should try...just one more time. He married her! The least he could do was answer a phone call.

 

“Potter-san is back,” Naomi said, standing by the bench with Kikyo. “The kids will be happy to see him,”

 

“The kids? I’m happy to see him!” Kikyo said. “He’s one fine looking man,”

 

“You’re married!”

 

“So? I vowed to never touch another like that, but I never said anything about looking,”

 

Nana pocketed her phone, looking up at the foreign man sitting under a tree with a small drum, a violin, and a guitar. 

 

Naomi’s daughter, Kyoko-chan, excitedly lead Tsuna and two other children to Potter-san by the tree. Nana stood and followed the other parents to the shaded area of the park. 

 

“He sings stories,” Kyoko-chan told Tsuna. “He really, really, pretty singing,”

 

Tsuna nodded with a happy grin, sitting down with the group of kids.

 

“Kyoya-kun is hiding in the tree again,” Kikyo sighed. “I swear that boy thinks he’s a bird,”

 

Nana giggled, imagining the Hibari Family as bird people.

 

Potter smiled at the kids, shouting requests for stories they’d heard him tell before, before humming and grabbing the drum.

 

“A trickster came a calling, to find a totem here,” Potter sang.  “To teach the foolish heart of man without installing fear. Many came and many went, but still, the Trickster paused.  Bear and Cat and Tiger tried but had too many claws. Dog and Wolf, though wise indeed, had teeth that were quite a fright. And Owl with his tawny eyes could only see at night, “No,”  the trickster said, at last , “Teachers I see many, but my way is full of laughter and in you, I see not any,” But beneath the tree where Eagle sat, coyote told the tale Of silly hares convoluting in the old country of wales,” 

Raven stared onto the sun and Crow sang awful songs and Rabbit sat a listening, with ears so wonderous long. “ Aha,” the Trickster danced a dance of joy and victory sweet,  he laughed a laugh and swopped a swoop. And landed at their feet. “Of all here now,” the trickster said. “You are the very beasts,” But Rabbit said, “I am sorry sir...but of all, we are the least,”

 

The trickster smiled and raised a hand and spoke “I have a plan. The four of you shall help me to teach the heart of man. Raven with your love of light, the sun you’ll steal and soon, for the gift of warmth I give to man to be the greatest boon. And Crow you silly creature, who sings without a voice, teach man of pride and helping, you really have no choice. Coyote my friend, together we’ll spin many a tale at night, and teach man by our naughtiness what really should be right.”  

 

“At last, he turns to Rabbit with a twinkle in his eye. “You’ll be my favorite creature and here’s the reason why Your eyes are bright, your feet are swift, your ears hear around the bend, And your very simple humbleness will steal the heart of man.  Together we shall thwart the pains The gods do throw to earth And turn aside their fiery darts with merriment and mirth. And when the time comes that mankind forgets the lessons animals render It will be the humble rabbit that mankind will remember.” 

 

“And around the Trickster, the animals thronged, The birds and all the beasts, and humbly bowed to the king they’d found, who thought himself the least.”

  
  


Nana sat there with the other parents, and the children, as Potter sang another story. It was a very good afternoon, Nana thought as Tsuna excitedly bounced next to her on their way home.

 

“I wanna see him again!” Tsuna said. “More story, Mama, more story,”

 

“I can read you a story when we get home,” Nana said.

 

“No, sing it!” Tsuna laughed. “You gotta sing the story, Mama,”

 

“Okay Tsu-kun, I will,”

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

Ring. Ring. Beep.

 

“The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, please try again later,”

 

“Hey, Hunny,” Nana said. “I had a good day today. Tsuna and I went to the park. There’s a new guy in town, British I think. He’s really good with the kids. He sang them stories and taught them about his instruments. I think Kyoko-chan wants to learn to play the violin. She’s one of Tsuna’s new friends, of course...you’ll never know about that will you?”

She closed her cell phone. The humming stack still ringing in her ears as she plugged her phone in to charge.

 

“You’ll never know anything about us if you never answer the phone,” Nana sighed. “Why’d you marry me if you didn’t want to be my husband?”

 

Flopping into bed, Nana pictured herself as she was just moments ago. Sitting in the park with her son and her friends. Warm music and a friendly new face in town. Kikyo was right, Potter was really nice to look at. Like a prince from an old story, or temptation given physical form. He had a really nice voice too. Strong, powerful, but. Soft and warm at the same time. It was a contradiction she didn’t understand, but she smiled. She wouldn’t mind seeing him again, even if it was only for another story. 

 

“He tells really nice stories,” Nana said into the dark of her bedroom. “And Tsuna likes them too,”

 

Nana went to the store, using the time Tsuna was hanging out with Kyoko-chan at her house and under Naomi’s watchful eye, to gather groceries. She was looking at the fish when she noticed him. Potter, from the park, was frowning at the fish selection to her left. 

 

He must have noticed her staring because he turned and smiled at her.

 

“Sorry,” Nana blushed.

 

“That’s alright,” Potter said. “I’ve been here a while anyway,”

 

“Oh? What are you looking for?”

 

“I wanted to try some fish, but...I don’t know how to cook it,”

 

Nana nodded, but before she could say something, what she was going to say she wasn’t sure, Potter smiled at her again. It made her blush, the way his green eyes shined and the corners crinkled with simple happiness.

 

“I’ll just grab something I can cook,” Potter said. “See you around town Sawada Nana,”

 

“Oh..okay, see you around…”  Nana sighed, turning back to the fish. She picked one and finished shopping. “What would it be like…” Nana wondered. “If I wasn’t cooking alone…”

Her hand went to her cell phone. “Can my husband even cook?”  In the year before she got pregnant, it had never come up. Three years later, she hasn’t seen or spoken to him since. 

 

“I’m a happy housewife,” Nana said. “I cook, clean, and raise our child. It’s the life I’ve always wanted,”  But it’s not, and she knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S.J. Tucker-Rabbit's Song, What Harry's singing in this chapter.


End file.
